This invention pertains generally to gyroscopes and accelerometers and in particular to a miniature rate-integrating gyroscope for use in a guided missile where the size of such a gyroscope must be reduced to a minimum.
The seeker in many types of guided missiles is stabilized by gimbal mounted rate sensors or gyroscopes. Obviously, the smaller the missile, the less room is available for the required circuitry and apparatus. Unfortunately, however, the development of improved inertial sensors has not kept pace with advances made in other parts of guidance systems (such as the integrated circuitry); consequently, the volume, weight and inertia of the requisite gyroscopes adversely affect, or even limit, the performance of smaller guided missiles.